Harry Potter and the Legendary Sailor Cosmos
by serenity-cosmos-10
Summary: Follow Serena and her fellow scouts as they travelled to a mystical magic school where witches and wizards do exist and a new enemy to defeat as well they find love, friendship.
1. Arrival of the Sailor Scouts

**Harry Potter and the Legendary Sailor Cosmos**

**By ****Serenity-Cosmos-10**

**Chapter 1: Arrival of the Sailor Scouts at Halloween**

**.**

**Beta'd by Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**.**

.

Dumbledore was about to say "let the feast begin", when there was a loud thud and a lot of gasps and shock heard throughout the entire room as everyone turned to where Professor Lupin was sitting. Beside Professor Lupin stood were two women dressed in silver robes with their hoods up looking around the room that they had just appeared in. Not a second later, seven more women with similar robes with their hoods up burst into the Great Hall where they spotted their other friends up the front near a large long table where the teachers were sitting. One in particular sat in a large chair with a long white beard, suddenly he stood up and shouted "SILENCE!" and the entire room went silent. Just then Professor Lupin got up from his chair and walked over to Dumbledore and quietly explained who these women were, especially the one that stood next to him with the other one. Dumbledore stood up with Professor Lupin and ask the nine unknown women to follow him and Professor Lupin to his office for explanation of these unexpected arrivals. Professor McGonagall was given strict instructions for the students from Headmaster himself.

"Now everyone once you have finished your dinner, you are all to return to your house dormitories until further notice." replied Professor McGonagall.

.

In Dumbledore's office, Professor Lupin and the nine strangers gathered around Dumbledore he sat at his desk and conjured up seats for his guests to sit on.

"Now Remus what's this all about and who are these women?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity.

"Well Albus, it's a little difficult to explain as to where these women came from. I can assure you they are harmless, and don't belong to Lord Voldemort's followers I can assure you. For now I shall reintroduce my wife, Trista, whom you've met several times before. I believe after all, our eldest child has just started his first year, his name is Aiden and the Sorting Hat chose to put him in Gryffindor like myself when I attended here" explained Remus, before taking a deep breath.

"Remus, I think I should explain everything and who these women are as well." Trista spoke up as she turned to Dumbledore while continuing with the story.

"Well Professor Dumbledore first I have a question to ask you, have you heard of the Silver Alliance?" Trista asked.

"Well to answer your question Mrs Lupin, I have heard legends and myths about the Silver Alliance, why do you ask?" replied Dumbledore, rubbing his long fingers along the line of his chin as he did.

"That's where we all come from originally, Albus. Our story actually begins there so if you like I could start by introducing my friends their past, present and future names. Well the one who appeared beside me is much more different to anyone you may have met. May I present to you the past; Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, present; Serena Usagi Tsukino and the future; Neo-Queen Serenity. Our world mostly revolves around her, because without her our future does not exist," Trista explained, as she turned to the woman next to her as she knew it was her turn to talk.

"I go by different names in different forms. Now I mostly go by is Neo-Queen Serenity or just Serenity to stop any confusion, as I just recently took my role as Queen in my world and these girls are my guardians, advisors and protectors," Serena explained as she introduced herself.

"What do you mean by different names in different forms" Albus asked with curiosity on his face.

Serena sighed.

"Okay everyone on my cue we transform to scout form. I must warn you Professor what you about to see you must not tell anyone. Okay let's begin, Mercury you go first then everyone will follow suit then myself will be last since you all haven't seen my latest transformation" Serena ordered.

.

Albus look up as each girl pull out a pen like transformation wand while the other girl had a strange looking brooch in her hand and then he turned and watched the blue-haired woman that was about to start.

"Mercury Planet Power" shouted the blue-haired woman.

"Mars Planet Power" shouted the raven haired woman.

"Venus Planet Power" shouted the blond with the red bow.

"Jupiter Planet Power" shouted the brown haired woman.

"Uranus Planet Power" shouted short sandy blond woman.

"Neptune Planet Power" shouted the aqua-marine haired woman.

"Saturn Planet Power" shouted the youngest of the group.

"Pluto Planet Power" shouted Trista.

"Silver Cosmos Power" shouted a silver haired woman.

.

The other eight women turned and stared at their leader, friend and queen as she turned into the last and most powerful form that they never expected. Another powerful form of Sailor Moon but this one is entirely different. It was as if a legend that had been foretold had actually come true.

"You're probably wondering how I became like this, well to explain, in our last battle after you all had died at the hands of Chaos, all of your powers transfer into me and the brooch change colour and shape and that's how I became like this. The legend I remember is that I'm called Sailor Cosmos, Protector of Time and Space and Queen of the Moon, Stars and Cosmos." Cosmos explained as she finish the short story.

"Anyway Albus my name is Sailor Cosmos in this form. The same goes for the girls let's see that's Sailor Mercury in blue, Sailor Mars in red, Sailor Jupiter in green, Sailor Venus in orange, Sailor Uranus in yellow, Sailor Neptune in turquoise, Sailor Saturn in violet and Sailor Pluto in black. My main colours are a multi-coloured skirt which represents each of my scouts and the silver bodysuit represents my home world, the Moon" Serena lectured as she signalled the others to change back into their civilian form.

"Since you know mine and Trista's names, I'll let the other girls introduce themselves" Serena said as she waited for the other girls to start.

.

"My name is Mina Aino." said Mina giving the Sailor V sign.

"My name is Amy Anderson and it's a pleasure to meet you Professor Dumbledore." said Amy.

"My name is Raye Hino" said Raye.

"My name is Lita Kino." said Lita.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe." the younger girl said shyly.

"My name is Amara Ten'ou." said Amara.

"My name is Michelle Kaiou." said Michelle.

.

After having everything explained to him about their lives and history, Albus had thought through with everything, what kind of life they had from their world and decided the only way solution would be to sort the eight girls into the houses and work it from there. By their ages five of them would be in fifth year, two in seventh and one in third year. He thought it through once again decided that is what he would do. He was going to have them sorted.

**A/N – Whoa I finally updated the first chapter. I'll let you readers work out which they are in and I decided to make Harry and the rest older by a year and others a few years. Big thanks to **** Princess Moonie of the Moon for being the ****Beta for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Legendary Sailor Cosmos**

**By ****Serenity-Cosmos-10**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Beta'd by Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**.**

Back in the Great Hall Ron and Harry were discussing about the new visitors when they realized Hermione was missing.

"Hey Ron, did you see where Hermione went? One minute she was behind us the next she was gone." exclaimed Harry looking worried.

"No mate last time I saw was before we entered the Great Hall and then when I turned she was gone." remarked Ron eating another mouthful of food.

.

Hermione and Draco had snuck away from everyone at the Great Hall and headed straight up to the Astronomy Tower where they could be alone.

"Well Hermione we are finally alone and no one will ever suspect to find us up here." said Draco leaning in towards Hermione with his left arm around his waist and the other under her chin.

"Tonight Hermione we will be ourselves, not enemies we always fake to be at each other. By the way that was some punch you threw at me in third year." smirked Malfoy.

"Well you deserved it after the cruel things you said about Buckbeak." retorted Hermione but she was then cut off by Draco kissing her.

"You talk too much. Tonight I'll have you my way like you haven't experienced at all, you'll be screaming so much you'll want more of me." Draco said huskily.

"Yeah right Draco you wouldn't dare… you mean…" Hermione gasped and went bright pink in the face while Draco started whispering into her ear and started nibbling on it, making her moan in pleasure.

"Mm Draco that feels good…" murmured Hermione as Draco slowly sucked down her neck to her throat where she gasped in pleasure.

.

Back at the Great Hall Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed in surprise that Malfoy was not at his usual spot next to his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey this gets even weirder first Hermione missing now Malfoy. You don't think something is going on we don't know about, do you?" exclaimed Harry looking worried. Then he noticed Professor Lupin was missing also and quickly remembered that Lupin went with Dumbledore and the unexpected visitors to their headmaster's office.

.

Albus cleared his throat.

"Now that I have thought about it I suggest that you girls should stay here for the time being while you rest and recuperate from your journey and maybe if you like I could sort you into houses and attend classes to improve any magic skills you may have; and if you ladies are interested in playing sports, the Quidditch tryouts are being held soon for each house." explained Albus as he looked at each girl and got up from his desk and went to pick up an old grey hat. "Which of you girls would like to go first?" Dumbledore asked as he smiled at the excited looks on the young girls faces.

"I will" shouted Mina eagerly and stepped forward and sat on the chair patiently and waited as Dumbledore came over and put the hat on her head.

Then the hat started talking and the girls screamed at the prospect of seeing a talking hat.

.

"Hmm… let's see now, not a bad mind, you have talent, yes you are also very loyal indeed, yes, yes I see now you'll shall be in …HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat. Mina quickly jump off and joined the rest of the group.

"Who's next?" asked Albus?

"I am next." answered Lita.

"Hmm… let's see, not a bad mind, very brave indeed so I shall put you in …HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

"I'm next." quiet Amy piped up feeling nervous.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Sorting Hat before it had even touched Amy's head.

"I'm next, let's get this over with." remarked Raye putting on the hat.

"Hmm… let's see now, not a bad mind. Hmm… interesting, very interesting... You are truly loyal indeed, I shall put you in… GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

"I will go next." whispered Hilary as she quietly walks over to the chair and sat down.

"Hmm… you have a great mind indeed and some talent as well, you do well in … RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

"Ok old hat I'm next!" exclaimed Amara.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Second last to be sorted." Michelle said softly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Serena your last to be sorted." whispered Trista.

"Well, well, it's an honour to finally meet you your Majesty. Now let's see which house to put you in. Hmm… so much talent especially to prove yourself, plenty of courage, difficult very difficult, now where to place you? I know, better be…GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

.

"Okay now that's all done, we should head back to the feast and announce your arrival to the rest of the school community. Mrs Lupin, I think I shall put you with your husband as an assistant in the Defence Against the Dark Arts, and don't worry about your other identities, will be kept a secret" replied Albus.

**A/N - Big thanks Princess Moonie of the Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Legendary Sailor Cosmos**

**By ****Serenity-Cosmos-10**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Beta'd by Princess Moonie of the Moon**

.

**Had a lot on and trying to find this story has being hectic and now I have finally found it.**

**Thanks for all your patience and here's chapter 3**

**.**

"Now shall we?" Albus asked, as they followed him to the Great Hall where everyone was still eating dinner.

"Now everyone, you're probably wondering what just happened and need a bit of an explanation. Well these young ladies are from another country and just transferred here for a better education. Also joining them and coming from the same country as the new transfers I would like to present to you Professor Meiou, she'll be an assist to your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin. Now onto placing these girls into their respective houses; For Gryffindor I present Serena Tsukino, Amara Ten'ou and Raye Hino, they'll be joining your house. Now onto Hufflepuffs, I'll like you to welcome Michelle Kaiou, Lita Kino and Mina Aino they'll be joining your house and lastly Ravenclaw, I present Amy Anderson and Hilary Tomoe, they'll be also joining your house. Please make them feel welcome and help them in anyway you can to welcome our new guests here at Hogwarts, thank you." Dumbledore explained as he sat back down into his chair followed by Professors Lupin and Professor Meiou in theirs. At the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry quickly made the girls feel welcome.

"Hi" greeted both Ron and Harry.

"Oh, hi, I'm Raye and this is Serena and Amara. Our other friends are in those other houses." Raye greeted back as she introduced herself and the other two girls.

"Hi." whispered Serena and then started to space out. After dessert, everyone returned to their houses for a peaceful rest and the new day just ahead.

.

Meanwhile, back at the Astronomy Tower, things were getting heated up between Draco and Hermione. Draco then slid off Hermione's cloak over shoulder; then her tie, shirt, skirt, socks, shoes just leaving her underwear. Then it was Hermione's turn as she undressed Draco leaving him in green silk boxers with silver coloured snakes over it.

"Nice boxers Draco, no wonder why the girls fawn over you; but now you're mine…" murmured Hermione as she bent forward and started kissing his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You know Draco, you a lot sexier this way and nobody even knows we are even up here." whispered Hermione drowning in Malfoy eyes.

"Now I think I should take off the rest your clothes and you have my permission to take off my boxers and see your prize possession and I shall see mine." murmured Malfoy as he slowly take off Hermione bra strap down her arms while watching every emotion flickered through her eyes and then slowly bending with her eyes following as he slowly pulls her underwear from her waist over her hips and thighs as it slivered the rest down her legs. Now with her completely naked in front of him, the only last barrier was his boxers. Her tempting hands and fingers practically pulled them all the way down giving her the full view of his very being of himself and she then started to shiver in excitement as she had never felt this way before towards anyone.

.

As for the rest of the night they shared their most inner demons, fears and expressed their deep feelings for each other. For tonight it only shall be them, two lonely hearts in desperate need of love and friendship for no one will separate them now they took the final step of completion of their most inner desire to be together as soul mates. What they won't expect from this very night, is the very special being that will be created from their lovemaking they had just shared and the memory that will be with them for the rest of their lives.

After they said goodnight to each other, they realised they gave each other a hickey on the side of their necks. Both of them realised they were going to have to try and hide it from their friends and professors.

**A/N - Big thanks to Princess Moonie of the Moon for all your help.**


End file.
